


Roll the Dice

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fucking in a kilt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sky Factory AU, WHAT ARE TAGS TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: Really, Ryan should know better than to take bets with Gavin. Either the guy never follows through or Ryan never wins them. This time, however, he's alright with losing since it's Jeremy who catches him.





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jrmwds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrmwds/gifts).



> I want to say that all those fuckers in the writers server are heathens that spawned this fic. Forgive me father for I have sinned. I'm so embarrassed posting this because I haven't written something nsfw in years but I convinced myself I would. 
> 
> Shoutout to [smittenbritain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain) and [fishlongandprosper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper)for their help. Also shoutout to my beta reader Maddie
> 
> I'm so sorry, please enjoy!

It starts with a bet.

That’s typically how these things go anyway when Ryan finds himself docking his jetpack into the charging station with a sigh. He’s fairly certain that Gavin is giggling behind him but when he looks he can see the lads all crowded together near the blood altar. He shifts his kilt nervously, trying to will away the blush that’s spread across his face. He’s really beginning to regret his decision in taking this bet.

He assumed that walking around with nothing under his kilt would be easy; that he could win this bet and force Gavin to stop making solar panels just for the fun of it. Now, he’s so acutely aware of everything as he walks over to them.

“No jetpack today Rye-bread?” Gavin asks teasingly. There’s a sly smirk spreading across his face that makes Ryan want to drop him off the side of their world. Now he remembers why he hates him.

“It was low on power,” Ryan says, trying to keep his cool. He’s doing his best not to mess with his kilt or bring attention to it. The last thing he wants is to be questioned. It hasn’t even been an hour since they made the bet and he was not interested in losing.

Jeremy reaches into the grid storage to pull out a few cubes from within before moving to stand next to Ryan. He still looks a little pale since Gavin’s been busy, having to resort to sacrificing more of his own blood to fill the altar. At least until he can set it up properly where the well was automated and neither of them would have to use their own blood.  He gave them an excited smile. “Hey, I’m going to go into the nether to open some chance cubes, you guys wanna come?”   


“Sorry lil’J, I’m helping Jack gather supplies so I can work on my solar panels. I’m close to having another tier eight,” Gavin says with a shake of his head.

“Same, they’re going to be fighting some dragons and I wanna part of that.” Michael pulls the brightly orange colored bow from his back and aims it at Gavin who squeaks and ran off. He gave Jeremy a pat on the shoulder before heading off towards Jack’s little cloche area.

Jeremy’s smile drops: he tried not to look so bummed out about it but it was obvious by the way his shoulders dropped too.

“I’ll go.” Ryan offers. It’ll be a decent distraction and he’ll be away from Gavin. He wouldn’t put it past the other to do something to win the bet. Seeing Jeremy’s face perk up makes it better too. 

Jeremy flies through the portal and when Ryan looks back he can see Gavin staring, that same smirk still on his face. He wants nothing more than to say something but that would give him that satisfaction. 

He forgets how fast their jetpacks are when he steps through, shaking off the lurch to find that Jeremy had already raced off in his excitement. The heat rises up from the rocks, the air around them so humid and thick it quickly brings sweat to his skin.

As he reaches the opening, stepping down the wooden stairs, he sees Jeremy across the small stream of lava, preparing the cubes. He tries to step over the gap when the rising heat ruffles the kilt enough to flash Jeremy.

Of course, now of all times he pops a boner as the warm breeze sends a wave of sensations over him.

The redness of his face couldn’t be blamed on the temperature of the nether. Apologies sputter out of Ryan’s mouth, trying to hold down his kilt, unable to look Jeremy in the face. He’s far too flustered to respond and even Jeremy shares the same expression.

And then he laughs; except, it’s not a condescending laugh. It’s soft and Jeremy pulls him back over to his side of the stream, holding his hands in his. He presses an equally soft kiss to his cheek, which is a little awkward to do considering how much taller Ryan is. He has to drag him down just a tad. “It’s fine man, it happens.”

Ryan tries to hide his face. “It’s not fine,” he whines.

“It is,” Jeremy says, peppering Ryan with more kisses to try and reassure him. “Why aren’t you wearing underwear anyway?”

“I made a bet with Gavin. If I go a day without underwear and not get caught, he gives up on solar.” It sounds like a really shitty bet since building solar panels gave the lad something to do but still... It felt like he had nothing to lose; it just seemed too easy. That’s what he got for getting cocky.

A shudder ran up his back as another gust of heat went under his kilt. He bit back a pathetic noise, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Would it be okay if I touched you?” Jeremy asks tentatively. He doesn’t let go of his face just yet, trying to make sure they were looking at each other. 

Ryan has to concede. He’s stuck in this position because of Gavin so he might as well make the most of it. There was a small hesitant nod that comes from him and he doesn’t voice much besides a quiet ‘yeah’. 

That’s all Jeremy needs as he gently reaches down between them to palm the forming dent in Ryan’s kilt. It causes him to let out a shuddered gasp.  
  


“But w-what about the pigmen? Aren’t they still angry at you?” Ryan asks, taking a glance to the side as the sounds of the pigman echoes within the nether. It’s the only other sounds beside the lava bubbling and a ghast crying somewhere in the distance. They weren’t exactly safe out here to do anything either, not without paying attention.

“I guess we’ll just have to be really quiet then.” Jeremy gives him this mischievous look that goes straight to Ryan’s groin and he groans, pushing his head against his shoulder as his hips rock nervously against the hand between his legs.

Jeremy takes Ryan by the hand to lead him up towards the small little cave that the portal was in. Every step has him rubbing against the fabric of the kilt. It makes him incredibly hard by the time they get inside, sliding down into the little dip towards the left of the portal. He’s sat on a little ledge and while it’s by no means comfortable, it lets Jeremy slot between his legs perfectly. 

The rocky ground is warm underneath him, though not a hot as the raging heat outside of the cavern. Ryan can’t help sinking down despite it being dirty enough to smear across his clothes. His chest contracts as he exhales shakily.

Jeremy turns his attention to the current task at hand. He’s definitely more aware of how hard Ryan’s gotten as the gent watches him sneak his hand under the kilt. His hand is warm to the touch, taking hold of his erection to give the faintest of pumps, teasing him, which earns him the cutest gasp. It’s easy to tell that Ryan’s doing his best not to buck his hips up into the touch so he presses his other hand firmly on his side to keep him still.

Already pre-cum began to stick to the inside. He was making a mess of his kilt but thank god it was thick enough that it wasn’t leaking through to the other side. Ideas to take advantage of it start to form as he flicks his thumb across the tip to sever the connection between the cum and the fabric.

Ryan’s incredibly embarrassed reactions to his body’s responses, trying to hide his face desperately spurs Jeremy on. He was taking his time with him: he was slowly moving his hand along the length, thumb rubbing along the underside of his tip and giving him a slight squeeze before dragging his hand back down. His other hand that held Ryan’s hips down rubs gentle circles with his thumb. He presses kisses along his neck, licking along his throat, rubbing his nose into the crook to feel his beard scrape against his skin. Jeremy couldn’t help humming in content as Ryan let out a moan.

Jeremy eventually let go to step back. Already Ryan’s a shaking, panting mess lying there with his trembling legs open just for him. His fingers were digging harshly into the ground as he fought closing his legs. He had to stop to simply enjoy the view before reaching into his pocket for a packet of lube and starts to pour it over his fingers, making sure they were warm and covered. He had some decency at least despite wanting nothing more than to watch Ryan squirm. With a smirk, he steps forward again, reaching back under to pull Ryan close to him, teasingly pushing his finger along Ryan’s hole.

“I’m going to ruin you,” Jeremy said as he pushes one finger in. Ryan jolts, his head tipping back, once again barely able to hold back any noises. He felt Jeremy rubbing circles along his side before gently caressing his cheek. He urges him to look up at him to press a kiss to his lips. It was a sweet little peck of a kiss that had them both humming softly against each other and as Jeremy twists his finger deeper he felt the way Ryan’s stuttered breath pushes against his skin.

Eventually he adds another finger, scissoring him gently and just slightly brushing along a spot that made Ryan drop his head back again to fight off a noise. His name just barely made it past his lips in a weak cry of desperation that had his own dick standing to attention. Having Ryan in his hands this way was like heaven. The man somehow always manages to look composed, even in some of the weirdest or funniest situations, but now Jeremy had him in his hand, melting away into putty. It was incredibly satisfying.

The third and final finger was added to the mix and he repeated the same actions, spreading Ryan just for him. He returns to kissing Ryan’s neck and pushes open the buttons to his jacket and shirt to reveal his chest. That too was marked lovingly with kisses and nips, moving down to his stomach before returning to his face.

“Jeremy,” Ryan said again, whispering the words but was silenced instantly by a sharp thrust of his fingers.

“We’re supposed to be quiet, Ryan,” Jeremy teases him. It earns him a whimper that made him kiss along his chin in comfort.

When he felt that Ryan was spread enough, he reluctantly removes his fingers. He gave Ryan’s dick another squeeze before pulling the lube packet back out.

“Why are you so prepared?” Ryan asks weakly, still not able to keep his voice completely quiet.

He can’t help laughing. “Hey, you never know what we get up to.”

He lathers himself generously and even pours a bit more over Ryan’s hole before he lines himself up against him, caressing his cheeks gently for a bit and presses his thumb against his hole. He pushes it in teasingly to hear Ryan whimper beneath him. Slowly, so painfully slowly, he pushes himself into Ryan. It takes enough patience not to just simply plow into him at the first start of it but he takes his time. He studies Ryan’s face like he’s a painting. He watches the way his eyebrows furrow and his eyes flutter shut. It’s wonderful to look at along with hearing the sweet sounds he pulls from his lips. Jeremy pushes himself in deep, sitting there for a good couple of seconds so they can catch their breath since he didn’t realize he’d been holding it until he was fully sheathed. 

Obviously, he waits too long as Ryan moans again, trying to shift his hips down to urge Jeremy to move.

This doesn’t deter Jeremy as he continues to take his time; it’s far too fun to see Ryan like this. It’s torture no doubt but they have all the time in the world really. The guys needed plenty of dragon hearts to work on all of their projects which means none of them have the time to stop in here. Not even Geoff goes into the nether so really they have nothing to worry about. It’s the perfect reasoning that has Jeremy rolling his hips ever so lazily against Ryan. 

He grasps at his neck carefully, feeling the way he shudders and gulps underneath his hand. He holds him still as he rocks himself inside. Slowly he drags his dick out, almost to the tip, before slamming back inside and it causes Ryan to make the prettiest of noises. It gets choked off, however, when he squeezes his neck. Of course, he wants to let Ryan go to pound into him since he’s making so much strangled noises it’s getting intoxicating. It’s such a lovely song to hear but there was the whole point of them being quiet.

But he does eventually let go with a soft kiss to Ryan’s lips so he can move both hands on Ryan’s hips. His thrusts grow harsh, languid as he pulls himself nearly out again to thrust back in with enough force that rocks them both.

Struggling to keep his mouth shut, trying desperately to stay quiet, he pushes the side of his face against the netherrack roughly. His lips were plump and red from all the biting he’s done to force back any louder noises. A bit of blood mixes with the saliva that’s pools at the corner of his mouth as he drools uncontrollably, the spit dripping down his chin. 

He tries to cover his face again as he brings his arms to cross over his eyes but Jeremy wont have it. The lad pulls his jacket down behind his back to keep his arms there in a makeshift bind, refusing to let him touch himself or hide away. Jeremy wants to see his face as he absolutely wrecks him. He uses his one hand to hold Ryan’s jaw gently, brushing his thumb to catch a bit of the spit to push back along his lip urging him to suck on it. It turns the moans into small little hums as he does.

But it's only for a moment as Jeremy moves back to hold Ryan’s erection.

“You’re such a good boy Ryan,” Jeremy praises him, whispering in his ear, “Taking me so good like this.”

Similar to his thrusts, he pumps Ryan in time with him, slowly, carefully. He even squeezes at his base to hold off from any orgasm that might be edging closer.

“Jeremy,” he says, almost as quiet as Jeremy’s voice, shaking and broken. He tilts his head to press soft kisses on the scars around Jeremy’s arm. There were a few fresh wounds that were sensitive to the touch but Ryan is gentle despite the way his body jerks with each thrust. Jeremy instantly flushes and mumbles for Ryan to stop. He doesn’t want him touching the reminders of his dumb, dark magic that will probably kill him in the end. At least not when they’re in the throes of passion.

Ryan’s eyes roll back slightly as he tips his head, feeling Jeremy brush against that sweet spot inside him that gets him to stop. He tries to push down against him, to speed up this in a desperate need but Jeremy has so much power over him. He shifts to squeeze his neck again which makes him still, clenching his eyes shut as his mouth goes slack. Jeremy continues to hit against that spot that makes him see stars, slamming against him with every thrust forward. His finger brushes along the tip of Ryan’s dick, feeling all the pre-cum leaking out of him nicely. It’s a wonderful feeling and he draws his hand back to lick it up. Ryan can barely lift his head up to look at him, unable to hold back the groan at the sight.

“I’m close,” he says, his fingers twitching under him. He still tries to push against Jeremy, desperate for more but he can hardly move in this position.

“You can’t come until I say so.” Jeremy’s eyes grow dark, that mischievous look returning as he brought his hand back down under the kilt to take Ryan in his hand again. He continues to pump him, his pace only slightly increasing as he feels his own orgasm grow closer with each thrust. He wants to keep teasing Ryan. He’s a lovely shade of red underneath him, the blush spreading all the way down to his chest and almost hiding the hickeys that Jeremy places, whining and whimpering. He can’t help it. “You’re such a good boy,” he says to him again.

Ryan bucks weakly in Jeremy’s hand, “Please.” It slips past his lips in a quiet, desperate plea. Any thought of being quiet is quickly thrown out of the window and he continues to beg. It sends Jeremy over, the pace beginning to lose its slow momentum as he grows rough. He pulls Ryan’s legs over his shoulder, bending him slightly to reach in deeper. He slams into that sweet spot over and over, making Ryan’s pleas into a garbled mess of noises. Their eyes slid shut.

“Ryan,” he leans in again to whisper against his lips. “Can I come inside you? Or should I come all over your kilt. Mark you up some more so everyone knows you’re mine.”

He keens. It’s loud and without restraint as he grows even more desperate as his orgasm nears. “In,” he manages to say. His fingers twitch. He wants to hold Jeremy so badly, tears of frustration beginning to prickle at the corners of his eyes. The heat pooling in his stomach was growing stronger.

Jeremy’s pace turns erratic. He has to press his both his hands on the ground next to Ryan’s head to keep himself up, watching as Ryan turns his head to kiss at his scars again. 

Ryan clenches around him and he can’t hold himself back any longer. He cums with a grunt, burying himself deep into Ryan, riding out the waves of his orgasm with his head against the gent’s shoulder. He bites into the flesh to leave nice sized mark as he does so which gets another wonderful reaction out of him.

He still holds the base of Ryan’s cock in a strong grip, not letting him have his release just yet. Slowly he pulls out and lifts the kilt to view his handiwork. He can’t help pushing his thumb against his hole as his semen drips out which makes Ryan shudder. Jeremy unashamedly drops down to spread his cheeks and press his face against his dripping hole. Even though Ryan can't see his face, Jeremy starts smirking as he licks up his own mess.

He slides his finger back in to feel Ryan clenching around him, pushing against him and his face for more contact. He’s by no means doing a good job of actually cleaning him, further teasing the man. It makes his legs shudder from their position on Jeremy’s shoulders and he pauses a moment to place a kiss to his inner thigh. Even his cock twitches, his chest shaking as he heaves with uneven breaths.

There’s no sense keeping this going forever even though he wants to. “Go on,” Jeremy urges him, taking Ryan in his hand to bring him over the edge. That’s all that’s needed to be said. It sends him over as his whole body seizes, crying his name hoarsely as his seed hits the inside of his kilt.

“What a good boy.” Jeremy kisses his face sweetly, still stroking him until he grows limp in his hand. “You’ve made such a mess, what would the others think?” It’s one last little tease before he moves to help Ryan to sit up, pulling his jacket on properly so he could actually use his arms. 

Ryan’s head rests on Jeremy’s shoulder as he caught his breath. Jeremy was kind enough to at least properly clean up after them as he presses gentle kisses against his head, using one hand to rub circles on his back while the other cleans.

Jeremy eventually wipes away the spit off Ryan’s chin before giving him another kiss to his lips, smiling fondly at him. “You alright?” He got a smile and a hummed ‘uh-huh’ in response. “Alright, then let’s go open some chance cubes.”

When they get back, the others seem to have returned already; Gavin was sitting by the barrels, pushing dust in to make some clay. He glances up at them and waves. “Guess I get to keep making solar panels, huh Ryan?”

At the question, Ryan’s face flushes red as he slams his hand to cover the hickies still lingering. He practically sprints towards the reactor area. “I’m going to throw them off the fucking side.”

“Ryan, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> Why the title? Because I was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcftmFsVMRY) a majority of the time I was writing and chance cubes. Fuck titles and summaries.


End file.
